mmbnchronoxfandomcom-20200213-history
GhostMan
GhostMan, known as ??????? in-game, is a mysterious NetNavi who was abandoned by his Operator and then got trapped in the ??? Area. An earlier verison of his initial encounter was shown in TeamBN's Marathon V4https://youtu.be/Kox4w_Use64?t=16m37s, but he was originally showcased in the Chrono X 5th Anniversary Streamhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF3zW57b9K8, which was likely a rematch with him. After his initial defeat, he turns into the Ghost Fragment that allows MegaMan to use the Me.M.E.N.T.O. system. Appearance GhostMan is instantly recognizable for carrying his head around like the Headless Horseman. His face resembles a puppet's, with lines resembling seams down the middle and where his mouth should be. One of his eyes appears to have been ripped out, and the other is nothing but a purple monocle very similar to Dr. Regal's. The rest of his head is shrouded in a white cloth-like material that has two wisps on top connected by the handle. The main body also consists mostly of this material. His torso has black lines which makes it look like a ribcage, and he has a purple neck that was uncleanly detached from his head. Below the torso, the body gets skinny before flaring out where the pelvis is, turning into wispy stuff like the ends of typical ghosts. His arms are skinny and flare in a similar way, hiding his hands most of the time. His torso is capable of transforming to resemble those of the Me.M.E.N.T.O.s: QuickMan, FreezeMan, and FlashMan. Attacks *Merge n' Modify: When his health lowers a bit, changes his torso to match one of MegaMan's MeMENTO. It is not known if this also changes his element. ** Quick MeMENTO moves a lot faster and creates an afterimage. ** Freeze MeMENTO summons Wind. *Will-o'the-Wisp: Fades into the center back of MegaMan's area and holds up his head. A ghostly flame is created that chases MegaMan for 7 panels. Deals 220 ??? damage. *Shadow Memento: Creates dark duplicates of the Navis that MegaMan can use in MeMENTOs, which perform one of several attacks: ** QuickMan: *** Quick Boomerang: Sends one down the row that returns, dealing 90 damage each pass. *** Flash Step: Moves around the battlefield then throws two boomerangs, just like the real QuickMan. Each boomerang deals 60 damage each pass. Only seen in promo battles. *** Quick Slash: Slashes in a wide sword with his arm boomerang, dealing 60 damage. If there is only one, he will teleport in front of MegaMan first. ** FreezeMan: *** Ice Tower: Sends icicles down the row, dealing 230 damage. *** Icicle Fall: Encases itself in ice, then sends three waves of three icicles onto panels of MegaMan's field that deal ??? damage. ** FlashMan: *** Spark Arm: Shocks the panel in front of the duplicate and the three panels adjacent to it cardinally for 250 paralyzing damage. *** Neon Light: Sends multicolored bulbs down the row three times, dealing 150 damage each. In his in-game battle, he only uses QuickMan. The following combos are possible: *This QuickMan throws a boomerang diagonally, and it does it before the other two throw. In the marathon battle, the following combos are possible: After a certain point in the battle, he uses Merge n' Modify and will also start using these combinations: In the 5th Anniversary battle, the following combos are possible: Q1 is Quick Boomerang, Q2 is Flash Step, Q3 is Rang Slash, Fr1 is Ice Tower, Fr2 is Icicle Crash, Fl1 is Spark Arm, and Fl2 is Neon Light. Locations Normal: Boss battle at the end of the ??? Area. Ex: Unknown. SP: Unknown. References Category:NetNavis Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Null